Alda Kiranoko's Draw My Life
Alda Kiranoko's Draw My Life is a YouTube video that Alda made with Hans and Setsuko's help Transcript Alda: "Hello, I'm Alda and here's my draw my life, since I'm only six years old, this will be quite short." draws the date April 20th 2014 Alda: "I was born on April 20th 2014, in Rome, Italy to a widowed single mom, when I was 3, My mom died, and I was put into an adoption center until 5 months later, I was adopted by the Kiranoko Family, who adopted children from around Europe and Asia, When I met my new brothers and sisters, I looked up to one of my brothers, A boy named Hans, he was born in Berlin, Germany, and he was quite calm and he loved me very much." draws a picture of the map of Italy and a arrow pointing to Rome, and her adopted family and Hans Alda: "I also had identical twin female sisters from Japan, fraternal twins from China, a Greek girl, a Polish artist girl, and a pretty French girl who often hates her classmates." then draws Marie-Anne introducing Akim and Mi-Yung Alda: "We then adopted to other children, Akim from Russia, and Mi-Yung from South Korea, who were both adopted at the exact same day, my adoptive mom and dad traveled alot, Kiranoko rules are crazy, since the family originated in America and from a Chinese-German-American family line, not adopting children outside America could lead to severe punishment in my adoptive family, and my dad was beaten up alot, it took him a few tries before he adopted Akim, then he finally said yes." draws Akim and Mi-Yung, Russia and South Korea, and Joseph finally accepting to adopt Akim Alda: "Then we went to Vienna, Austria, and that was the first time I ever tried sweets, It was awesome and cool, then we adopted Rolf, who was 3, he hated being called a German and usually got angry, he much prefers getting called an Austrian, which I accepted, since this day, we call Hans German and Rolf Austrian, Rolf didn't behave well when we adopted him and my siblings misbehaved a little bit, but they were mostly well-behaved, and on Christmas, Santa came! and I got a 3DS and Mario games!" then draws Mario, a Christmas tree, Rolf, the map of Austria, and a 3DS Alda: "Then Jo Frost from Supernanny came, I had Type 1 Diabetes and it was kind of fatal, but I started to eat normally with Hans' help!" draws Jo Frost, Hans, a bowl of fruit, and the Supernanny logo Alda: "Then his behavior changed for the better." the draws the basement Alda: "We had a basement, we named parts of it after stars, Latin, and constellations, my room was called Cancer, Hans' room was called Vega." then draws Cancer and Vega Alda: "A nice woman named Paula and a horrible person named Giuseppe came, and that was the first time I ever said curse words when he annoyed me and my siblings, Hans played horrible pranks of him and made him watch Hetalia, both series, which is so funny, I wasn't even offended! Oh my goodness, it was hilarious, and when Giuseppe broke my Vanellope doll that Hans got me, I beated him almost to death, and when he started to annoy Rolf, I bit his finger hard, and Rolf got his Barney back, I felt like a super heroine." then draws Paula, a crude picture of Giuseppe getting beaten up while Alda bites his finger and Rolf stomps on his back, and Vanellope Von Schweetz Alda: "And the bad times, I was bullid by a girl the same age as me, I was quite popular due to my Historical Humor, and my intellegence on history and she would often yell at me for drawing the Italian flag in class, then I became depressed, but one boy, from Naples, Italy, cheered me up, his name was Angelo Bari, he also came home via adoption, and he had siblings the opposite gender to my siblings, his parents were the same as my adoptive parents, I felt like I was in a gender-swapped universe!" draws Angelo Bari and his family, Sheena, and a book about history Alda: "We also had 6 Geman Shepard called Ludwig, Shadow, Maria, Blood, Death, and Killer, they were often used to attack rude visitors, Ludwig is 21 months, Shadow and Maria are 19 months, and Blood, Death and Killer are 13 months, they are good with their paws, are well-behaved, and know what they can't eat, It was Hans and Sun Wei's idea to name the triplets Blood, Death, and Killer, Ludwig came home from somewhere in West Germany, I don't know where though." draws the dogs, the map of Germany, Hans, and Sun Wei Alda: "And that was my story! Hope you enjoyed! The end!" Category:YouTube Videos Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory DIY Transcripts Category:Draw my Life videos